


Breaking The Toy

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood Play, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, William Afton Has A New Body, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk, William Afton's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: William's tired of the same old trysts over and over.So, he lifts some of his control of her for fun.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Breaking The Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please mind the tags before reading! Like, take a good look. We good? Cool.  
> My William muse is not a good person! Honestly he's going to Muse Jail for a while after this. What he is doing is NOT OKAY! What he is doing to Vannie is awful. Obviously I do not condone this!
> 
> Thank you LordBlumiere for looking over and editing this for me, and CaptainAddict for giving me a few ideas throughout the fic! This is much better because of you two.

Oh, he had _missed_ having a real body.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t perfect. The hair was too dark for his liking, it was shorter than he used to be, and it wasn’t as dexterous as he would have liked. Working with newer animatronics would be much more difficult than he had initially planned.  
  
They had a place to stay, yes. That was good. However, the apartment was hardly anything he would own himself. It had only one bedroom and the appliances didn’t even run properly. If he had more tools, surely he’d be able to fix some of it, but this body hardly owned anything. The bed was second-hand, its pale blue sheets old and worn. All the curtains were tattered, as were the cushions on the couch.  
  
But it was still a place. And besides, the pros outweighed the cons.  
  
He could go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was allowed to dress however he wished -- damn that vest and bow tie he was stuck with for so long. The world was within his reach again and he could actually touch things. Smell things. Hear things. Feel _everything_ beneath his fingertips.  
  
And the best part?  
  
William Afton could finally fuck his beautiful follower, just like he was now. And with the body being younger than his old one -- not difficult, frankly -- he was able to keep going for hours on end if he so wished. She made it very, _very_ easy to want that.  
  
Vannie was such a fun toy. She had been extremely devoted to his cause from the start. She had also been incredibly naive, which worked to his benefit. It was so easy to break down her mind as Glitchtrap and have her serve him. The more she learned about him, the quicker she fell under his technologic spell. It was quite the sight when she was mindless and obedient, eyes glazed over with that neon purple glow he used to have.  
  
That screen and the triggers he implemented were what kept her pliant now. William dug his nails into her bare hips as he thrust into her cunt from behind over and over, growling softly at the gasps and moans she made in response. Vannie mewled and clung to the bed as tightly as she could. Every little sound and whimper she made only made him fuck her that much harder.  
  
“Enjoying this, pet?” If only he had his proper English accent. Right now, his own voice sounded strange to him. Damned American accents.  
  
He already knew exactly how she’d answer -- and wasn’t disappointed. “Yes! Oh God, yes!” Vannie tilted her head to look back at him. Her eyes were dull and nearly lifeless when she was in a trance like this one; it normally made him ache. To have someone under his control entirely ... fuck, he had no idea how he survived without a plaything like this.  
  
“Do you want more?”  
  
“Please!” Her begging always sounded so sweet. And when she was always this obedient to him, how could he deny her? After all, William enjoyed rewarding good behavior. This was hardly an exception. He grit his teeth and pulled out entirely, only to slam back into her with as much force as she could muster.  
  
Each time he did this, Vannie jerked forward, mewling with pure and utter delight. William reveled in the sweet music of her moans, but ... he needed more.  
  
He needed something else to go along with those sounds Vannie made. Something that would push him over the edge, make it really sink in that he had a physical body again. How many times had he heard Vannie exactly like this as Glitchtrap? How many times did she moan just like this?  
  
No, right now, he needed something _new_.  
  
William was careful to keep his balance when he thrust into Vannie as hard as he could. This last time made her nearly topple over, and he swore he felt her wince. ‘ _Perfect._ ’ His eyes lit up as he dug his nails into her bare skin and scratched down her spine. Bright red blood shone as it surfaced, and he only dug in harder when it did so.  
  
Another squeal of absolute ecstasy. Vannie made it seem like he had just scratched her lightly, rather than hard enough to break the skin. William got the same reaction when he did it again, intentionally scraping over the marks already there.  
  
William scowled to himself, snarling quietly as he began to fuck Vannie relentlessly. Any pretense of gentleness was out the window. He thrust into her over and over, scratched up her hips, and leaned down to bite her shoulder as hard as he possibly could. The delightful, familiar taste of copper filled his mouth. The scent of it was just exquisite. The feel of it as it entered his mouth ...  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
Vannie seemed just as hot for it as he was. She let out a strangled groan, tilting her head to the side to give him more access. He indulged her for just a moment, licking up the traces of blood on her shoulder, then moved away. Remnants of blood caked onto his lips.  
  
The initial adrenaline rush faded and William found himself just staring down at his follower. Why wasn’t she screaming out in pain? Why couldn’t he elicit even the tiniest whimper from her?  
  
“Fuck!” William pulled back and out of Vannie. He wasn’t going soft, but this wasn’t going to make him finish. Not this time. “Pet. Look at me.”  
  
She did immediately. Her eyes were still lifeless and dull. There wasn’t a trace of fear, apprehension, or even longing. Vannie had clearly fallen so deep under his spell that her mind was completely gone. Her body responded to him, but _Vannie_ didn’t.  
  
William slapped her across the face in a fit of desperation.  
  
Vannie’s head jerked away. His hand stung with the force of the blow, but ... she didn’t even gasp in shock. A part of him had expected that response, but it didn’t make him feel any better. This wasn’t enough.  
  
“All right, listen to me very closely.” He sighed slowly and collected his thoughts. When it came to triggers, he had to word things exactly or something unprecedented might happen. After he’d come this far, he refused to lose everything based on missing a word or two. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Wonderful,” Vannie breathed out.  
  
Damn. “I’m so glad,” he purred. William forced himself to stroke her hair gently, pushing it to the front so it wouldn’t cover her back. Some of the blood was wiped away as he did so. “You’ve been such a good toy for me. But now, I need you to come up. I need your mind to surface for me, pet.”  
  
He wasn’t going to release total control. That would be far too dangerous. But for God’s sake, he needed her to suffer in a way that he could see. He wanted her to scream and cry, to plead, to beg -- anything that wasn’t total mindless obedience. It had been fun for those few years when he couldn’t do much else.  
  
William couldn’t wait to see how this turned out.  
  
There was a quiet moment between the two. Vannie still kept her position, clinging to the worn sheets so tightly that her knuckles were white. William continued to stroke her hair, trying to ignore the slight tremble that started. The anticipation was just too much.  
  
“Stop touching my hair like that.”  
  
The voice was Vannie’s, but the tone was completely different. It had wavered; all the enthusiasm and sheer worship in her voice was gone. Instead, it trembled. It shook with nearly every word. Her inherent disgust was music to his ears.  
  
William smirked broadly as he twined his fingers into her hair. Then, he pulled as hard as he could. Vannie yelped in shock and tried to jerk away, but found that she wasn’t able to move like she no doubt wanted to. He saw her tremble with the effort, but her body didn’t move.  
  
 _‘Fuck, that’s what I needed.’_ His cock throbbed while inside of her. William let out a quiet, restrained hiss; it took a considerable amount of willpower to stay calm enough to make this work.  
  
“You were enjoying it so much a moment ago, though.” William chuckled and yanked on her hair again, this time to make her crane her neck to see him over her shoulder. The fear shone through in her bright green eyes now. It was a beautiful sight compared to earlier. It was so vibrant and telling of who she was as a person. Vannie was someone who wanted to get away from him and couldn’t. How _sad_.

“I think you’re the one that told me it felt wonderful?” William pressed. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his amusement.  
  
“Because you’re controlling my mind, you bastard!” The sheer anger in Vannie’s voice made him laugh. Then, he scratched down the side of her hips with his nails. She whimpered in pain this time, then cried out once he broke the skin again. 

Vannie tensed. There was a quick beat of quiet; William could hear the gears in her head turning.  
  
He wasn’t exactly surprised when Vannie began to scream at the top of her lungs. “ _HELP! SOMEONE --_ ”  
  
He promptly clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts for help. She tried for a few more seconds desperately. He had to admit, she was quite the fighter -- her mouth twitched a couple of times. More than likely, she was trying to bite his hand to make him jerk it back.  
  
“You know how thin these walls are,” he whispered. “Don’t want them to see you like this, do you?”  
  
He heard a muffled curse, but ignored it and continued.  
  
“Besides, think of how often they heard you beg for me. I remember some noise complaints from how loud you were screaming my name.” William traced his free hand down her side, taking in how she shivered at his mere touch. “Do you really think they’ll believe you, Vanessa Floros? I don’t think they will.”  
  
He only wished that he could see the moment where the realization hit her. If only she could widen her eyes, shiver with horror ... something. Anything. But he could feel the sense of utter defeat that clouded her within seconds.  
  
“I thought so.” He moved his hand away from her mouth, but not before brushing his thumb across her parted lips.  
  
“Please,” she begged weakly. “Just please stop.”  
  
Even as she begged for this to end, he could still feel how absolutely soaked Vannie was. William thrusted forward before pulling out completely. The strangled gasp she let out in response sounded so damned sweet. Whether she was ‘enjoying’ it or not, the change was clearly a shock to her, and William loved all of it.  
  
“I see. So ...” William let go of her hair and shifted his weight. He stroked the entrance of her dripping cunt with one finger, slowly and gently, being sure to circle the clit every now and again. Surely Vannie bit back a sound; she couldn’t allow herself to enjoy this, after all. Not when he was a ‘bastard’, as she called him.  
  
His grin turned devilish. This was going to be an utter _delight_.  
  
“You’re not enjoying this at all?”  
  
“N-No!” Vannie strained to move away from his finger. Her thighs trembled, but all of her effort was for naught; she didn’t budge an inch. The sheets on the bed didn’t even shift. “Stop it! I hate it!”  
  
“So I’m imagining how wet you are, then.”  
  
“That’s not --” Vannie yelped when William slipped a finger inside of her. He kept the slow pace, stroking inside her and continuing to circle her clit with his thumb. She couldn’t quite repress her moan this time. “No!”  
  
“You don’t need to lie to me, pet --”  
  
“Don’t fucking call me that!”  
  
“-- you can say you’re enjoying this.” William raised an eyebrow and glanced down when he felt movement. Vannie was saying no in her right mind, but her body, still under his control, told a different story entirely. He snickered to himself and synchronized his teasing with her movements.  
  
“But --”  
  
“I’m going to assume you’re going to tell me that you rocking your hips is made up too.”  
  
Vannie threw a slew of colorful curse words his way again, which William happily tuned out. The anger behind each and every syllable was more than enough to let him get his rocks off. He started to finger-fuck her faster, intentionally changing his angle to hit the g-spot as often as possible. Every time he hit it, Vannie gasped. Every time he went out of his way to linger on it, she moaned in pure pleasure.  
  
“You’re loving this, pet.” William outright laughed this time. “You love how good I can make you feel. I don’t even need to have a hold on your mind for it.”  
  
“It’s -- fuck! -- it’s -- it’s --” She struggled to even complete a sentence, much to his endless amusement.  
  
 _‘At least I haven’t lost all of my skills.’_ He had done this over and over again, bringing various people to utter completion with only his fingers. Sometimes they were inside a beautiful woman, sometimes they were wrapped around a man who needed attention. Either way, the result was the same: pure, utter pleasure. Vannie had no chance. Not with this.  
  
“Gonna -- kick your ass -- oh, God!” Vannie bowed her head involuntarily, temporarily losing herself to William’s attentions. “I hate you!”  
  
“Say that a bit louder,” William said in a mocking tone. “It only makes me want you more.”  
  
He continued to fuck her with his fingers, now moving them in and out as fast as he was physically able. Vannie didn’t bother trying to stay quiet this time around -- or maybe she couldn’t hold back anymore.  
  
Even without the mind control, she still came undone for him when she was this turned on.  
  
“Tell me how much you don’t want this,” he spat. “I fucking dare you.”  
  
“I don’t --” Another groan. Vannie continued to rock her hips against the fingers inside of her, unable to help her body’s reactions. “-- want this! I fucking hate what you’ve -- done -- yes!” Even though her undeniable arousal, Vannie’s words still dripped with resentment and anger. William’s cock throbbed once again.  
  
He suddenly pulled his fingers out of Vannie’s cunt. It took a considerable amount of willpower to do so, but he was rewarded with a desperate cry from Vannie.  
  
“If you hate it so much, I’ll stop, then.”  
  
He had no intention of stopping for the long-term. He knew this. Vannie did, as well. But she would pay for her insolence and he would watch every single conflicted moment. All William had to do was keep his eyes on hers. He’d learn so much.  
  
“Turn to face me.”  
  
Vannie did so without a second of hesitation. She remained on her knees, balancing on her arms -- and he could no longer see between her legs. That just simply wouldn’t do. William raised an eyebrow and tsk’d quietly.  
  
“Sit down.”  
  
She did so. The purple glow from the screen was mostly blocked from this angle, but he didn’t find himself caring that much. Vannie wouldn’t go under again without it -- and it gave Vannie such a beautiful glow.  
  
William’s eyes flickered to her cunt, taking in the sight of the slick shine that had started to run down her thighs. Then, he looked back up to the real prize: her eyes. Every emotion he had wanted to see was there. The fear, the anger, the sheer amount of hate, and, of course, the burning lust he had awoken in her body.  
  
“So. How are you feeling? Be honest with me, Vannie. That’s a command.”  
  
“Fuck, I need to come!” She clearly hadn’t meant to blurt it out; her eyes widened, going against his command. The shock must have been enough to break through it for a moment.  
  
Fascinating.  
  
“Your eyes moved,” he remarked, perhaps a bit too casually.  
  
“What?” What a beautifully shaky tone Vannie had. So many things probably came to mind: that she could break free, that she could get help, that she could escape. How remarkably naive.  
  
“Your eyes moved.” William pursed his lips in an attempt to look worried. It must have worked, considering the spark of hope that appeared in her eyes. “You must not be under my control as much as I thought. That’s worrying.”  
  
“Then I’ll get out of here --”  
  
William promptly cut her off. “Think about this,” he began. “How long have you been able to resist, Vanessa? How long were you able to get out of this room, and didn’t?”  
  
Vannie didn’t respond.  
  
“You like this, don’t you?” He longed for the smoother voice he used to have -- it always made this soft, concerned voice sound more genuine. “Be honest.”  
  
Vannie still didn’t respond. He saw the strain behind each and every little movement. She tried to clutch the sheets again, but only succeeded in making her thumb twitch. She tried to shake her head, but nothing happened.  
  
“I hate that I do.”  
  
There it was. William smirked in quiet triumph.  
  
“But it can’t be all me,” she protested. “I know that you’ve messed with me. My body’s fucked up. I can’t move right.” Smart girl. It was no wonder that he had chosen her to be his follower, really. But she was just as easily manipulated as anyone else. William shook his head, feigning pity.  
  
“No, it isn’t. But I told you to be honest with me, and you were. I don’t even have a hold on your mind right now. That was entirely you, pet.”  
  
The silence was wonderful. So many things were running through her mind -- William was certain of that. He could go ahead and take control of her mind again to learn each and every little detail, but why? This form of torture was far too much fun.  
  
So, William watched. He waited -- and he could wait for a long time. His dick wasn’t getting any softer; in fact, he was closer to coming than he was before. He had willpower, though. Coming wasn’t an option until Vannie did.  
  
“I shouldn’t want this.” She sounded so ... broken. So defeated.  
  
Perfect.  
  
“And yet you do. So, what will you do about it?” William paused and shrugged casually. “You still can’t harm me. But I will let you move around the bed. If you really don’t want this, just stay where you are.”  
  
Watching Vannie move her limbs of her own free will was something to behold. She shifted ever so slightly and her eyes widened. It was like she had forgotten how to do this. Then again, when was the last time he gave her control over the body? A year? Two?  
  
She initially scooted back away from him. Not unexpected, nor was it disappointing. What fun would it be to have no internal struggle? He could see it in her body language: shrinking back, averting her gaze away from him, trembling ...  
  
But Vannie couldn’t keep her eyes off of him forever. William noticed cursory glances at his erect cock now and again. Once. Twice. Three times. She always looked away immediately after and pretended the sheets were much more interesting.  
  
William sighed quietly. “Well, then I will handle this myself.”  
  
Normally, it didn’t do much for him to get himself off. This particular situation, however, made it difficult to not just finish the moment his fingers touched the tip. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke at a slow, even pace. William didn’t try to hold back a grunt.  
  
As much as he didn’t want to make this a show, he knew he’d have to entice Vannie somehow. Or, at the very least, he wanted to make her question her decision. If she even did that, he’d consider this a success.  
  
William continued to play with himself, hissing through his teeth once in a while.  
  
Eventually, Vannie spoke again. Well, grumbled. “Fuck,” he heard her mutter. “I hate you.”  
  
“If you won’t finish me off ...” William shrugged and went back to what he was doing. The pitiful amount of attention barely kept him hard -- replaying the events of earlier, however, kept him close to the brink. Remembering how she cursed him out while moaning from pure lust made him moan himself and stroke that much faster.  
  
He saw the hesitant glances now and again. He saw the way she began to breathe that much faster, and how she couldn’t ever tear her eyes away. The body language was unmistakable: Vannie wanted him. Whether that desire was truly hers or not didn’t matter.  
  
She would _think_ it was hers. That was all that mattered.  
  
William felt a hand grip his own and pull it away. He glanced up at Vannie with a devilish grin.  
  
She was still angry; that much was clear. But Vannie could no longer ignore her body’s needs. William gripped her chin and forced her head up to face him. She glared at him, he smirked at her -- and he didn’t expect anything different.  
  
Their kiss was nothing short of passionate.  
  
Vannie tried to bite down on his lower lip and pull, but William scratched down her back again to make her yelp and let go. He forced his tongue inside her mouth; she reciprocated, surprising even him. He felt her try to scratch him up, but it didn’t do much good. He made her keep her nails short for this and plenty of other reasons.  
  
As a punishment for her insolence, he dug his nails into her sides and dragged them down. Vannie whimpered in pain and squirmed to try to get away from him. That didn’t do much good, either.  
  
William broke the kiss, nudging her head to the side to bite down on her neck. Vannie groaned softly, tilting her head further away so he’d have more room.  
  
“If you want me,” he hissed, “you’ll have to take me.” His tongue lapped up the blood he drew before he pulled back. The mark of ownership he left would be impossible to hide. The only thing sweeter was the horrified look on Vannie’s face.  
  
“... What?” she choked out.  
  
“You heard me. Don’t play coy, _girl_.”  
  
It had been a long time since he had called her that. Vannie hadn’t liked it much even when she was under. William absolutely loved the range of emotions he saw: shock, anger, rage, and determination to make him regret those words.  
  
Vannie shoved him back onto the bed; William let her do it. The mattress creaked beneath him as Vannie positioned herself over him, keeping a vice grip on his cock. It hurt, but fuck, that felt nice. No one had ever done that for him before.  
  
“Don’t get the wrong idea, fucker,” Vannie spat as she rubbed the tip against her cunt. “I fucking hate you.”  
  
“Stop talking and start riding,” he growled in response.  
  
William grabbed her hips to keep her balanced as she lowered herself onto his cock. It didn’t take long for him to slide back into her, considering how soaked she still was. Vannie bowed her head and grit her teeth. Was she biting back a sound again? Pointless, really.  
  
A simple slap was enough to get her to yelp, and eventually groan again. Not that he was faring much better -- watching her tits bounce as she rode him mindlessly left him a bit more scrambled than he wanted to admit to. The sense of victory combined with having her penetrating herself on his cock was an intoxicating combination.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out, really -- not anymore. Vannie felt too damned good, and now with the growls she made combined with her gasps ... fuck. Fuck. It was too damned good.  
  
“That as fast as you can go?”  
  
William’s taunt earned him a glower from Vannie. But she did just what he meant for her to: sped up. Apparently, she wanted to almost prove herself to him in a way. How pathetically predictable.  
  
William was content to watch Vannie and take in the sight of her above him. He could scratch her up more, sure. Maybe he could continue to taunt her and make her angrier and angrier. But why not just enjoy the way she gave into base desires? Why couldn’t he observe her inner conflict?  
  
She hated how much she loved this. She despised him, and yet craved him so badly. That inner war must be so soul-crushing for her. It’d break her in the end.  
  
That was the thought that did it.  
  
William gripped Vannie tightly and tried to hold her down, but she was like a woman possessed. She continued to move up and down, even when his cock throbbed inside of her -- and then he came. Vannie smirked down at him, impaling herself down one last time to completely sheath him in her cunt.  
  
William wasn’t sure who made those growls and snarls. Was that him? Everything seemed so hazy at this point. The high-pitched whine and screaming was Vannie, it had to be -- she clenched around him, milking him for all he was worth. It prolonged his own orgasm by a few solid seconds.  
  
Eventually, she collapsed on top of him. William allowed it.  
  
They laid there for quite some time, both panting and trying to catch their breath. William’s hands remained on Vannie’s hips, and her hands rested on his shoulders. It was oddly intimate; while strange, it wasn’t unwelcome for the moment. ‘Besides,’ he thought idly, ‘she’ll enjoy this part too and hate that just as much.’  
  
William ran his hand through her hair one time. She didn’t lean into his touch as usual, nor did she snuggle in. Despite everything, there was no tenderness from her. Not that he minded much.  
  
He had won.  
  
William let himself revel in this, as well. Everything had gone exactly as he wanted it to. The somewhat peaceful quiet couldn’t last forever, though. He had gone soft and Vannie needed to pull out of him. William watched her carefully when she did, trying to parse her current expression. That dopey smile was there, but it didn’t reach her eyes. In fact, she looked broken.  
  
It was the perfect time.  
  
“Admit it,” he whispered. “You can’t tell me you didn’t love how I made you feel.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Girl --”  
  
“I liked it, okay?” Vannie’s voice broke. Tears filled her eyes just as she looked away from him. Her shoulders sagged. Her whole body was trembling. The sight of it almost made William hard again. “I liked it. You made me feel good. I came. Happy?”  
  
“Very.”  
  
William reached out and grabbed Vannie to pull her closer to him. She didn’t even bother resisting. Vannie only sagged against him, letting her tears fall against his bare skin.  
  
“I can’t fucking believe I liked it. I feel so dirty --”  
  
“You like that too.”  
  
“I shouldn’t!”   
  
“And yet here we are. Why try to deny what you feel?”  
  
“Please ...”  
  
“Please what, pet?” William knew he sounded smug. He started to pet Vannie’s hair again, intentionally going as slow as possible. She flinched, but didn’t do anything to fight the deceptively tender gesture.  
  
“Hypnotize me again.”  
  
... Well, he hadn’t expected _that_. Not that she should see how startled he was. William blinked and looked down at her once he regained his composure.  
  
“I thought you wouldn’t want to. Not when you can finally think.”  
  
“I can’t deal with this. I shouldn’t want it, and I fucking ...” Vannie sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. Her voice quaked as she continued. “I can’t handle wanting it. If I’m hypnotized, I don’t have to worry about it. If you’re going to keep me here, just ... do that. Please.”  
  
Without a word, William gripped Vannie’s chin again and tilted her head back towards the glowing screen. The moment Vannie set her eyes on it, she went slack in his arms.  
  
“Watch the screen,” William whispered. He leaned close to her ear and nibbled at it lightly. “Watch the screen and listen to my voice ...”  
  
As soon as she was back under, he’d have his way with her one more time before the night was done. The memories of her protests mixed with desire and hateful lust would keep him going for a very, _very_ long time.  
  
He couldn’t wait to break his toy down even further. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY AND ANOTHER THING  
> Seriously William muse? You wouldn't show appreciation for someone riding you? How dare you. Go to Muse Jail for 10,000 years. Stinky Garbage Man.


End file.
